Oshikura Manju
by 9E-tan
Summary: They say love is like a game... But why does it hurt so much to lose? Ratatosk knows one thing for sure- he wouldn't lose to a mere human girl.


Pairing: RatatoskxEmil

Genre: Light Romance/ Friendship/ Humor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia…**

Hello! This is Moya-chan, ready to tackle a ToS fanfic. I'm not very confident with being able to discern certain facts due to not having the actual game, but please feel free to point out things I have missed. So I apologize for any oocness!!!! Anyways, putting all these aside, I hope you will enjoy this story!

* * *

Oshikura Manju

It was snowing again.

Small fragments of crystal flakes settled onto the vast plains on which the troupe of young fighters gathered.

A young male sighed, his breath forming into a small cloud before disappearing into the wind. His blond hair moved gently in the wind, as his crimson eyes shifted over to a certain boy sitting near the troupe's campfire.

"Ahahahaha! Stop it- that tickles!" Soft, gentle laughter emanated from the boy who rolled on the floor while trying his best to avoid a wolf-like monster assaulting him with licks. He reached out to pat the head of the tamed beast, his eyes a twinkling emerald as they reflected a young innocence.

"Lord Emil, your minions will never strengthen if you only play with them." An exasperated sigh emitted from a strange dog-like creature who prowled restlessly beside the young teenager.

The creature continued. "It is quite degrading considering you are the Lord of Monsters, Lord Emil."

The young male turned to face the old centurion, whose expression marked exasperation. "But it's fun!" He protested, laughing as the wolf beside him licked his face once more.

The Centurion sighed. "Lord Emil…"

Emil smiled. "Tenebrae, it's going to be spring soon, so loosen up." The said male gave the wolf beside him a small pat. "Don't mind the old dog- he's just jealous that he can't play with us." The wolf replied with a happy bark, wagging his large grey tail.

The dark Centurion bristled, vehemently denying this statement. "Why would I want to play a child's game? Such is degrading for a centurion." Annoyed, Tenebrae gathered his tail and disappeared into a dark aura of smoke. "Perhaps someone will put you back to your senses." He grumbled.

Emil sighed. Tenebrae was concerned for him, yet he was too pushy sometimes. He reached beside him to toss in small firewood into the campfire, watching sparks of flame dance in the warmth.

"Tenebrae is right. You should train more so that you aren't so pathetically weak." A cold, collected voice reached the young male's ears. Turning around, Emil faced his other personality- the true Lord of Monsters. Lord Ratatosk.

His other self was wearing a small frown, his crimson eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm sorry…" Emil cast his eyes down, his voice carrying an apologetic tone.

Ratatosk sighed, shaking his head slightly to show his disapproval. "Would you stop apologizing? I only told you to train." He crossed his arms, glaring at the monster crouched beside Emil. The monster gave a yelp as he backed away, finally retreating to the farthest corner of the encampment.

"Why'd you scare away Riceball?" Green eyes stared inquiringly towards crimson ones, hands fidgeting under the intense glare. Even though it was not meant for him, Ratatosk's glares were frightening, and brought down your most heavily brought-up defences. Marta, an energetic and clingy female who loved him, also agreed on this matter- she had beaten against Ratatosk to release Emil when they shared the same body. All because it was 'not Emil'.

Emil himself wasn't so sure what was so frightening about this heated gaze, but now he could understand.

He was able to see for himself the glare Ratatosk gave. And it was frightening.

Ratatosk blinked, breaking the silence between them. He slowly sat down beside the meek boy, his crimson eyes gazing towards a destination Emil could not decipher.

"…Is there something wrong, Ratatosk?" He tried, cocking his head to one side of his shoulder in a questioning manner.

Ratatosk choked on his breath. Quickly, he composed himself- it was unsightly to let such a small gesture affect his posture. But… If only he knew….

The Lord of Monsters bit his lip. It was cruel fate that it continued to play with him. Although he was allowed to stay with Emil until his lifespan had whittled away, Ratatosk was forced to see him fawn over Marta, to see him blush under her embraces, and protect her against all harm. Even if it meant his death.

Of course, the powerful summon spirit would not allow such a thing to happen- he made sure all was under his power. But there was one thing he could not obtain- and although he was considered powerful, one look from those twinkling, hopeful eyes sent down his defences crashing. He sighed.

Beside him, his small look-alike continued to gaze at him with worry.

_Worry._ Pathetic- he did not need pity from a fragile human being who could hardly protect himself! Not to mention a fragile human who spent his precious time playing and frolicking with monsters.

"Ratatosk…"

"Stop looking at me like that!" Crimson eyes flashed as the summon spirit snapped in anger and frustration.

"I… I'm sorry!" Emil cried out, waving his hands before him in a submissive gesture.

Ratatosk leaped up from his position. Turning around, he faced Emil, only to break into a frustrated growl.

"Argh, just stop apologizing!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I just told you to stop!"

"I-"

"Whatever! Forget everything I've said!"

"…I'm sorry…"

Ratatosk sighed. Why was it that every conversation that they had seemed to end like this? They were always arguing- well, more like one was shouting and the other frantically apologizing…

The more the powerful spirit looked at their situation, the more it seemed like a child's game. What was it? He frowned as he tried to recall the human game that resembled their current situation…

"Oshikura Manju." Ratatosk's eyes snapped open as a tentative finger tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" He didn't mean to snap, regretting his actions when he saw the downcast face.

"Wait, sorry about that…" he apologized. Inwardly, the spirit sighed. Of all people, this weak child was the only one who could sway him and knock aside his ego without noticing it.

Perhaps the humans were right- it was the weak that could conquer the strong.

"Um…" Emil's head bowed down, before his eyes rose to meet Ratatosk's once more.

"Oshikura Manju is a children's game that Sheena told me about- we played it as a group…"

Ratatosk raised an eyebrow.

Emil quickly followed. "I.. I know that you think it's foolish, but since you look kind of down, and the weather's kind of chilly, so I thought that maybe you might want to play it…"

Ratatosk sighed. "You haven't explained the game, you fool."

Emil blushed at his obvious mistake. "Ah, right!" He laughed quietly, then gestured towards the ground. Picking a small piece of firewood, he proceeded to draw a circle on the ground around Ratatosk and himself.

"What are you doing?" The summon spirit asked, crossing his arms.

The young male rubbed his head with his hand, laughing awkwardly. "Well, once we're inside this circle, we're suppose to say 'Oshikura Manju doesn't cry when shoved' while we push against each other. It's basically a friendly game that Sheena says that helps you become warmer in chilly weather." He peeked at Ratatosk through his golden bangs, with a hopeful look in his innocent eyes. "So… would you like to?"

Ratatosk sighed. Before he could answer though, the rest of the troupe huddled in to join the circle, and proceeded to start the game. Unfortunately, Ratatosk was caught in the middle of the circle, roughly being pushed aside to and fro by a very competitive Marta and Sheena.

It did not take long until only Emil and Ratatosk were left.

Collapsing on the floor, the group let out contented laughter, the late spring chills passed away. Picking themselves up, they bid each other a good night as they walked towards their tents.

Emil sheepishly looked towards Ratatosk, whose clothing would have been hideously wrinkled if not for the various protection upon it.

"Uh… I'm so sorry… I hope you still had fun, though…"

Ratatosk sighed. Oshikura Manju, was it? A game where each one pushed the other out of the small circle with their backs… Until only one was left.

Meeting Emil's emerald eyes, he let himself smirk. It was just like this children's game; he was invited in the circle, and without each other knowing, he was continually pushed about by Emil and Marta.

Finally, he replied. "It was… all right."

The corner of his lips went slightly up in a brief smile, then passed quickly. The summon spirit knew that Emil liked the female, Marta, and it hurt. However….

He looked down at the circle drawn on the ground, barely visible from the various scuffed marks on its lines.

That didn't mean he would give up so quickly.

Turning around, he gave the meek boy a playful shove, causing the teenager to widen his eyes in shock.

"Oshikura Manju doesn't cry when shoved." Ratatosk called out, smirking.

Emil smiled, then returned the push, gently, but invitingly.

It would be some time before they would sleep; after all, they were both children when it came to games.

And Lord Ratatosk would not lose.


End file.
